<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love me in spite by dreamingoverthehorizon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545443">love me in spite</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoverthehorizon/pseuds/dreamingoverthehorizon'>dreamingoverthehorizon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, I will make sure to isolate it for those who do not want to read that, I'm not sure if there will be any yet but if there is, Link and Zelda are siblings, M/M, Multi, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Canon Compliant, Past Relationship(s), Possible Eventual Smut, Prince Sidon/Tona - Freeform, Revali/Link - Freeform, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Zelda/Original Gerudo Character, only in one scene, specifically</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:40:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingoverthehorizon/pseuds/dreamingoverthehorizon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Prince Link has many, many thoughts on many, many things, but his number one rule in life, in anything he ever does, is to <em>always</em> protect Zelda first. No matter what. </p><p>And goddess, that was his little sister they were trying to marry off, and he’d be <em>damned</em> if he was going to let some <em>fish-man weirdo</em> take away her freedom.</p><hr/><p>King Rhoam and King Dorephan want to improve diplomacy between their dominions. They intend, at first, for Prince Sidon to marry Princess Zelda. Prince Link, however, refuses to let that be his sister's fate. So, in Good Big Brother fashion, he offers his hand to Prince Sidon in her place. The problem is, Prince Sidon and Prince Link are very different from each other... but maybe, just <em>maybe,</em> that's exactly what they had needed all along.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Link/Prince Sidon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>200</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. speak now or forever hold your peace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>in which i personally go through cognitive dissonance because of the way i've characterized some of these characters in <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564155/chapters/56532136">my other fic</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The ambiance in the conference room is stiff, tense, and much too formal for his liking.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The members of the royal council are silent in their seats, waiting patiently for King Rhoam to conclude the meeting. By King Rhoam’s side, at the head of the table, sits a very, <em> very </em> large navy-blue Zora that has been introduced to them all as King Dorephan. Even through the shock of meeting a Zora for the first time, it is not the most important thing on his mind right now. Link sits in his seat, but he is not waiting patiently, and he is most <em> definitely </em>not tranquil like the rest of the table is.</p>
<p>Because Zelda is sitting next to him, sniffing, and choking out silent sobs, and Hylia bless her heart, she’s trying <em> so hard </em> to keep a brave face. Just a few moments ago, they had found out that Zelda, his lovely, wise, and amazing-in-every-way sister was soon to be engaged to a Prince, never to fall in love on her own terms like she had always dreamed of. No one else had batted an eye at the announcement but the two of them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>What made this entire situation worse, in Link’s opinion, was that Zelda wasn’t getting married to just <em> any </em>Prince. Oh, no. </p>
<p>She was to be married off to the Prince of the Zora Domain.</p>
<p>Prince Link has many, many thoughts on many, many things, but his number one rule in life, in anything he ever does, is to <em> always </em>protect Zelda first. No matter what. </p>
<p>And goddess, that was his little sister they were trying to marry off, and he’d be <em> damned </em> if he was going to let some <em> fish-man weirdo </em> take away her freedom.</p>
<p>His leg bounces wildly under the table with the nerves thrumming through him; his brain is refusing to cooperate, and he <em> really </em>didn’t want to wing this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Rhoam is pressing his quill against the parchment paper in front of him, and his hand moves ever so slightly when Link makes the split-second decision to shoot up onto his feet. His chair scrapes against the floor boorishly behind him, but he doesn’t bother to excuse himself as everyone at the table turns their gaze towards him. His father cocks an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“Link? Are you alright?”</p>
<p>He swallows thickly; his eyes flicker down to Zelda, and Link gives her as comforting of a smile as he can muster. But really, it was more for himself than anything. </p>
<p>… He hadn’t been able to come up with a plan. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” He states, puffing out his chest and clearing his throat. “Father, I refuse to allow this arrangement to transpire.”</p>
<p>King Rhoam blinks at him and chuckles breathily, voice sounding like gravel. There was once upon a time that Link found comfort in the hoarseness of his voice— nowadays, however, the only thing he found was frustration.</p>
<p>“Link sit down. You have no say in the matter.”</p>
<p>The Prince frowns, flexing his hands by his side. “I request the right to speak, please.”</p>
<p>“Sit, Prince Link. King Rhoam has dismissed you.” One of the members of the council, Reinold, pipes up.</p>
<p>Link bites back the instinct to talk back and opens his mouth, intending to speak again when suddenly, King Dorephan’s voice reverberates throughout the room.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your son would like to give his opinion, King Rhoam.”</p>
<p>“We do not need his approval—” His father says, stopping mid-sentence when the Zora King lifts his hand.</p>
<p>“King Rhoam, Prince Link would like to speak his mind, and I, for one, would like to hear what he has to say.”</p>
<p>His father, ever the diplomat, presses his lips into a tight line before glowering over at Link expectantly. Link smiles widely and bows towards King Dorephan, thanking him quickly before taking a deep breath.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“King Rhoam, Princess Zelda does not deserve to be married off like this. It is unjust to expect her to marry someone she has never met—”</p>
<p>“Link.” His father warns.</p>
<p>“—just to improve our relations with the rest of Hyrule. I believe that her own wishes and desires are much more important than diplomacy—”</p>
<p>“Link.” King Rhoam repeats, the wrinkle between his eyebrows deepening the more he furrowed them.</p>
<p>“—not only that, but her existing affections towards the Gerudo captain are surely to complicate this matter much more than you anticipate them to—” Link speaks faster, trying to get everything in before his father officially cuts him off.</p>
<p>
  <em> “Link!” </em>
</p>
<p>“—and therefore, as the rightful heir to the throne, but most importantly, as Princess Zelda’s older brother, I beseech you to terminate this arrangement!”</p>
<p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Link!</em> </b> <em> ” </em> His father is the one to stand abruptly now, his chair dangerously close to toppling over behind him. “That is <em> enough, </em>young man!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His chest heaves as he tries to catch his breath, closing his mouth to show his father he was done talking; whether he liked it or not, Link had been able to get his points across. However, as King Rhoam starts to laugh incredulously at him, Link bites his lip, inhaling for four beats, holding for seven, and exhaling for eight. </p>
<p>“As the Prince of Hyrule, I would have expected you to better understand the royal duty one has towards their people.” His father scoffs as he sits back down. “Unless you are offering to marry Prince Sidon yourself, take your seat and do not dare to speak out of turn again.”</p>
<p>Almost as if Zelda could <em> see </em> the gears turning in his head, she futilely tugs at his coat sleeve, hissing under her breath, “Link, <em> no! </em>It’s okay, you don’t have to—”</p>
<p>“Okay,” He cuts her off, straightening his posture. “I accept.”</p>
<p>King Rhoam gawks at him. “...I beg your pardon?”</p>
<p>“I offer my hand in marriage to the Zora Prince. In place of my sister.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Silence wavers over the table before the council collectively chuckles in front of him, and even King Rhoam joins them, for a bit.</p>
<p>“Link, you <em> cannot </em>be serious—”</p>
<p>“It is a better deal, is it not?” He turns towards the Zora King, shoving down all the humiliation threatening to burn his face and ignoring the outburst as much as he can. “I am to inherit the throne. It is in your better interest that I marry your son instead of Princess Zelda.”</p>
<p>The Zora King strokes his chin, an enthused glint entering his golden eyes as King Rhoam sighs exasperatedly beside him.</p>
<p>“My apologies, King Dorephan. Prince Link can be quite stubborn—”</p>
<p>He smiles broadly at the Prince. “I do not see why not.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p><em> Wow. </em> Link raises his eyebrows; he didn’t actually think he’d agree, or even take the time to even listen to him. King Dorephan was <em> really </em>nice.</p>
<p>His father should learn a thing or two from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>One of the council members, Fletcher, chokes on his water, and once he recovers, he looks up at the Zora King, almost mortified. “King Dorephan, I mean no disrespect, but is your son even—? Does Prince Sidon even <em> like </em>men?”</p>
<p>“Prince Sidon is widely popular in the Domain.” He hums amusedly. “I know for a fact that he has always been… <em> captivated </em>by men more than others.”</p>
<p>The table falls into a thoughtful silence. Link, on the other hand, desperately ignores his instinct to scoff and roll his eyes. “Prince Sidon” sounds like a playboy.</p>
<p>
  <b> <em>Ugh.</em> </b>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He will have no objections to marrying Prince Link instead.”</p>
<p>His father looked up at him, voice low, but not low enough so Link could not hear exactly what he was saying. “King Dorephan, are you absolutely sure about this? We have the power to have the final say, and I must also admit that my son is known for being rather difficult to court—”</p>
<p>The Zora King laughs heartily. “Prince Sidon has always loved challenges.”</p>
<p>Once those words are out of King Dorephan’s mouth, Link feels a sense of repugnance grow in the pit of his stomach. As much as he tries to stop it, his nose scrunches up and his shoulders subtly lift to his ears. Maybe his father was just <em>really bad</em> at selling him, but Prince Sidon was starting to sound… not… great. Goddess, what the <em> hell </em>has he gotten himself into?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He sighs. At least Zelda won’t be the one going through this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Besides, Princess Zelda clearly does not consent to the marriage; Prince Link does. I am positively in accordance with this amendment.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, King Dorephan.” Link bows to him, deeply, before taking his seat once again.</p>
<p>The Zora King smiles brightly back at him; his father, however, sends him a deadly look that Link is all too familiar with— <em> we will talk about this later. </em> King Rhoam sighs and pinches the bridge of his nose before snatching his quill, scratching it against the parchment in front of him. Once it is handed to him, King Dorephan adds his own signature.</p>
<p>His father purses his lips before addressing the entire table, reading off of the decree in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As of today, the arranged marriage between my son, Prince Link, and King Dorephan’s son, Prince Sidon, has been agreed upon. To accommodate Zora traditions, there will be an official courting period in which I, King Rhoam, will host the Zora Prince for however long it takes for him to court Prince Link. Furthermore, to incorporate our own customs, Prince Sidon will complete the courting according to both Zora and Hylian traditions.” His father sighs heavily. “If anyone <em> else </em> is against this arrangement, speak now or forever hold your peace.”</p>
<p>No one spoke.</p>
<p>King Rhoam nodded, handing the decree off to a scribe nearby.</p>
<p>“You are all dismissed.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He and Zelda leave the conference room and cut through the courtyard, and once she was sure no one could hear or see them, she squealed excitedly.</p>
<p>“Thank you, Link!” She jumps-hugs him, squeezing him so tight he wheezes. “Thank you, <em> thank you, </em> <b> <em>thank you!</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p>
<p>He smiles warmly and hugs her back. “Of course, Zelly. Anything for you.”</p>
<p>She pulls away, frowning. </p>
<p>“I told you not to call me that.”</p>
<p>“What? Oh, I’m sorry,” Link puts a hand up to his ear, feigning an exaggerated amount of confusion. “Correct me if I’m wrong, but I think you just told me not to call you Zelly after I pulled you out of <em> an arranged marriage?” </em></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zelda pouts at him. He hums approvingly, playfully crossing his arms. “You owe me <em> so many </em> favors for this. This is like, at least five years of favors.”</p>
<p>Her face betrays her, a smile tugging at the corner of her mouth. “Ugh. I hate you.” </p>
<p>“No, you don’t!” He grins widely as they start making their way out of the courtyard, side by side. </p>
<p>A stretch of silence passes before Zelda suddenly turns, walking backward so that she could look at him. Link has to pull her out of the way every now and then to prevent her from crashing into obstacles. </p>
<p>“So… what do you think he’s like?”</p>
<p>“Prince Sidon?” He asks.</p>
<p>She nods, smiling, and he responds with an irritated scoff. “From what King Dorephan said, he sounds like a total player.”</p>
<p>“So a womanizer? But also a man-in-izer? …Man-izer?”</p>
<p>He snorts. “Yeah, a man-in-izer.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know… I bet he’s nice!”</p>
<p>Link cocks an eyebrow at her, shoving down any negative feelings he had accumulated towards the Zora Prince in the past hour so she wouldn’t get concerned. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sounds to me like you’re changing your mind, Zelly.”</p>
<p>“Eugh!” She sticks out her tongue, gagging playfully. “I’m not! I’m just trying to stay positive. I <em>am, </em>however, very excited to see how you handle being courted again. Oh, you <em>hate </em>that stuff.”</p>
<p>“I don’t <em> hate </em> it!” He defends, frowning, and smacking her arm when she snorts at him. “I don’t! I just don’t like guys who think I’m easy. Which is like, <em> every </em>guy that’s tried to court me.”</p>
<p>“True. You've had like, the <em>worst</em> luck with that.”</p>
<p>“Tell me about it.” He murmurs bitterly.</p>
<p>Zelda smiles and sighs satirically. “Poor, poor Link. Destined to die an old, single man.”</p>
<p>Link snaps his head towards her and scoffs, shoving at her and laughing when she stumbled in her step. He lets out an <em> ow! </em>when she shoves him back, though admittedly, he should have seen it coming. They don’t say anything again until they arrive outside his room— Link turns back to look at his sister as he puts his hand on the doorknob. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You know that this means that now you <em> really </em> have to make a move on Viari, right? That was one of my arguments; that’s the <em> least </em>you could do.”</p>
<p>She bites her lip, whistling as she looks down the hallway. “I will… soon. Sometime. Eventually. One day.”</p>
<p>“I <em> mean </em>it, Zelda.”</p>
<p>Link puts his hand up in a ‘V’, pointing towards his eyes and then towards her. She laughs and shakes her head as she walks down the hallway towards her own quarters. He breaks out into what one could<em> technically </em> label as a smile as he opens his door and spots his bed. He immediately collapses on it, drifting into what he thinks is a very much well-deserved nap.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In the evening, a rhythmic knock at his door makes Link look up from the book in his hand. He spares a quick glance towards the window, cocking an eyebrow at the moon high in the sky before putting the book down, sliding off his bed.</p>
<p>“Your Highness?” A voice calls behind the door.</p>
<p>He opens it and immediately smiles at the servant standing there, raising his hands. ‘Good evening, Agatha. How may I help you?’</p>
<p>“King Rhoam summons you, Prince Link.”</p>
<p>He purses his lips, warily looking back into his comfy, father-free room before looking back at her, squinting. ‘…Now?’</p>
<p>“I’m afraid so.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She smiles apologetically as he grumbles under his breath and closes the door. Making sure that he didn’t <em> look </em>like he had been on his bed for the past three hours, he spared a glance at his overcoat, which he had haphazardly thrown on the couch earlier. He sighs, knowing exactly what his father would say if he didn’t put it on. He grabs it and leaves his room, double-checking that he’s properly closed the door behind him, before following Agatha down to the drawing room. He busies himself by putting his coat on, making polite small talk with her as they walk. Once they arrive outside the mahogany double doors, Agatha knocks on one of them before opening it, stepping in cautiously.</p>
<p>She bows. “Prince Link has arrived, Your Majesty.” </p>
<p>Link enters and she closes the door behind him as she leaves. It’s warm; there's a fire roaring away in the fireplace and Link starts to regret putting his overcoat back on. His father stands at one of the gigantic windows, near the grand piano, blowing on the foot of a cigar as he rotates it before drawing a puff. As soon as he does, he takes it out of his mouth, blowing out a hefty cloud of smoke. The notes and aroma that circulate the room because of it make Link a little nauseous, but he maintains his composure as much as he can. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Join me, Link.” King Rhoam finally says, looking back at him and just as quickly looking back out the window.</p>
<p>Link saunters over to him, head up, back straight, and hands behind his back; just like the “good little Prince” his father trained him to be. Of course, he only does this so meticulously around his father.</p>
<p>He’s learned his lesson.</p>
<p>Link longingly gazes out the window. Hyrule was always so quiet at this hour— for a moment, he reminisces about standing in this exact spot with his mother ten years ago. Things were simpler, back then. King Rhoam was happier.</p>
<p>They had all been happier.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>After a long stretch of silence, his father clears his throat before drawing from his cigar once again. </p>
<p>“Link, you must understand that improving our relations with the Zora Domain is one of our top priorities at the moment.” He looks down at him. “We cannot afford to have this arrangement fail.”</p>
<p>The Prince frowns, slightly, but refuses to look up at him. ‘Father, I am perfectly capable of going through with this marriage, if I so desire to—’</p>
<p>“I see that this must be beyond your grasp, Prince Link. Listen to me carefully. We cannot afford for you to indulge in your… <em> little games </em>as you have done in the past with previous suitors.”</p>
<p>‘Games?’ He snaps his attention towards him, signs gradually becoming a rapid staccato. ‘I was <em> not </em> playing games with any of those men. I was just—’</p>
<p>“Then why, pray tell, are you not <em> married?” </em> King Rhoam hissed the final word as if it were full of poison. “There have been a number of sirs who have flocked to your door since you turned eighteen, and yet not <em> one </em>of them is at your side now.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link bites his tongue, turning away from his father and taking deep breaths. He closed his eyes, and after a few moments, he angled his body enough so he was sure he could see his hands.</p>
<p>‘I am not yet married because <em> none </em>of those men gave me any respect. They only saw me as a little trophy to put on display. Therefore, I put them in their place, and if they were offended and they left, then so be it. It is not a crime to want to be respected by my partner, King Rhoam.’</p>
<p>His father looks down at him, expression cold and apathetic, but not even a second later, his eyes soften. He sighs quietly.</p>
<p>“You have always had the spirit of your mother.” He says, more to himself than anything.</p>
<p>Link hesitates. ‘I know. She is the one who taught me not to love blindly, after all.’</p>
<p>“She was always so guarded, so vigilant. She had the same problem with suitors as you do.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Link didn’t respond, his father huffed, sounding miffed.</p>
<p>“Taking Zelda’s place was an honorable thing to do, and I mean it when I say that I am proud that you did so. However, you are a Prince, Link.” He turns to look at him better. “And being a part of the royal family means you have a duty to serve your people. And because of this duty, you must not let your… <em> personal </em> feelings get in the way.”</p>
<p>‘…What?’ Link frowns. ‘So I’m not allowed to say no if I decide that I abhor Prince Sidon?’</p>
<p>“No. No, you are not.”</p>
<p>Link presses his lips into a tight line, furrowing his eyebrows even more. <em> ‘Then what is the point of the courting period?!’ </em></p>
<p>“To stick to Zora traditions. They take great honor and pride from successfully courting a partner— King Dorephan requested that his son be able to complete the rite.”</p>
<p>‘So, no matter what, we’re getting married? Even if Prince Sidon himself decides that he hates me, too?’</p>
<p>King Rhoam <em> tsked. </em> “He will do no such thing. I have met him already— he is an <em> honorable </em> man who understands the significance of fulfilling his duty.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Link scoffs: he knows he shouldn’t be so snappy with his father, but this was— this was <em> so much more </em> than unfavorable. He turns, pacing the room hotly. Facing the King once again, he skids to a stop. </p>
<p>‘I didn’t <em>ask </em>to be born as a Prince. Being a Prince shouldn’t mean that I have to give up my happiness—’</p>
<p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>But it does!</em> </b> <em> ” </em> King Rhoam roars, and for the first time that night, Link is stunned speechless. “It <em> does! </em> It is your duty; therefore, this marriage <em> will </em> take place <b>whether you like it or not!</b>”</p>
<p>Link darts closer, making sure to keep a respectable distance. His signs become despondent and jagged, and the swooping feeling in his stomach is only growing and it feels like his throat is <em> burning. </em></p>
<p>‘But that isn’t—’</p>
<p>“Do I make myself clear?” His father all but growls.</p>
<p>‘That isn’t <em> fair—' </em>Link begs.</p>
<p>“You are the one who put yourself in this position, Link. Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p>‘Mom wouldn’t have let you do this— you <em> know </em>for a fact she would have stopped this—’</p>
<p><em> “ </em> <b> <em>Do I make myself clear?!</em> </b> <em> ” </em></p>
<p>
  
</p>
<p>Link bites his lip to keep his father from noticing the way it threatens to tremble. He forces himself to look away, back out the window, at Hyrule, at Castle Town, at everything that isn’t <em> here. </em> For the millionth time since his mother died, he wishes that things were different.</p>
<p>And he feels awful about it. Not just because his father had gone through his own grieving, and never fully healed from the hole his mother left in his heart, but also because he knew it could be so much worse.</p>
<p>He <em> knows </em> that people have it worse. Despite that, here he is, complaining and whining away, holding back tears like a coward. He squeezes his eyes as tight as he can and thinks about Zelda, how he <em> has </em>to do this for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do I make myself clear?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father’s voice is hoarse, laced with fatigue, and exhaustion. Link looks down at his feet obediently, biting his cheek so hard a hint of a metallic taste enters his mouth.</p>
<p>‘Yes, Your Highness.’</p>
<p>It has the desired effect— his father flinches at the formality and he sighs, shaking his head discontentedly.  “You are dismissed, Prince Link.”</p>
<p>Link bows before making his way out of the drawing room, closing the door carefully behind him. He pads down the hallway, taking his time in going back to his quarters. Stealing a few glances to the stars and the moon in the night sky, he ached for his mother. </p>
<p>Despite everything, he was relieved that it wasn’t Zelda who was going through this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> <strong>~</strong> </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On the other side of Hyrule, the Zora Prince opens the door to his father’s study. The gramophone in the corner of the room plays quietly, the pleasant notes floating through the air relaxing his nerves almost immediately. King Dorephan was at his desk, papers and books scattered across it, but he hadn’t been focusing on any of them. His canvas was nearby, and Sidon admired the new painting he was working on— no matter how many artists’ work he’s seen, he’s always seen his father’s work as his favorite. As soon as he saw him step into the room, his father’s eyes lit up, and the Prince couldn’t help but smile. </p>
<p>“Sidon!” King Dorephan lilts, beaming brightly. “Sit down, my boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He does as he’s told, but he only manages to sit still for a few seconds before blurting out,</p>
<p>“So what happened at the meeting? I’m told there were some changes?”</p>
<p>His father chuckles at his eagerness. “Yes, well, you are no longer marrying the Princess. You are to instead marry her brother, Prince Link: heir to the throne.”</p>
<p>Sidon nods warily. That was fine by him. More than fine, actually. </p>
<p>But ever since he was first informed about this arrangement, he had been feeling oddly… hollow. He couldn’t explain it, not really. He mostly attested it to the fact that he had no idea who Princess Zelda or Prince Link were. The only things he knows about them are from his father, and he was always the type of man to skimp on details. </p>
<p>But this was his duty. He had to do this.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I hope I do not offend him,” He laughs, awkwardly. “I’ve never— uh… been attracted to a Hylian before. Then again, I suppose I have only ever seen a handful of Hylians in my lifetime.”</p>
<p>King Dorephan pursed his lips amusedly. “Perhaps it is better that you do not reveal that to him.”</p>
<p>“…I will keep that in mind.”</p>
<p>His father hums, looking out at the Domain, which was illuminated by the luminous stones scattered throughout. Silence falls between them for a few moments before the King returns his gaze back to him. </p>
<p>“You know, Sidon, King Rhoam says that Prince Link is known for being difficult to court.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiles, shrugging nonchalantly. “I’ve never had any difficulty courting anyone before. I’ll be fine, father. No need to worry.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Dorephan squints at him, and Sidon’s cheeks color once he notices the deprecating nuance radiating off of him. “He has a rather bold nature, my boy. He does not seem like the type to… how do you say… <em> take any shit.” </em></p>
<p>The Prince leans back in his seat, keeping his cool, and <em> totally </em>not freaking out on the inside.</p>
<p>Nope.</p>
<p>“I know I’m charming. I’ll get to him, you’ll see.”</p>
<p>“...I do not think your usual <em> “charms” </em>will work with Prince Link, Sidon. May I give you some advice?”</p>
<p>“I know you’re going to tell me this advice no matter what my answer is, father.”</p>
<p>King Dorephan chuckles. “I say to play it by ear. Watch how he interacts first, how he carries himself, and then build your responses off of those observations.”</p>
<p>“Trust me, father. I have some tricks up my non-existent sleeves no one has seen before. I will be <em> fine; </em> this courting period will be over before you know it.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His father stares at him, blankly, before sighing and pinching the flesh between his eyes. “Sidon… remember what we talked about?”</p>
<p>“...Humility. Right.” The Prince smiles casually, trying to keep the appearance of a man who knows exactly what he's doing. “But it is an undeniable fact that I am popular with many people for a <em> reason, </em>father.”</p>
<p>“Prince Link is not like the <em> “many people” </em>you have met before, Sidon. Be prepared, my boy. You laugh, but I am completely serious.” His expression falls. “This arrangement is crucial to our relations with the rest of Hyrule.”</p>
<p>Sidon sighs. There it is. “…Yes, I know, father.”</p>
<p>“That means you cannot—”</p>
<p>“It means I cannot afford to drive him away. Yes, I am aware.” He purses his lips and averts his gaze. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>King Dorephan nods and leans back in his seat. “You are a good man, Sidon. I am so very, very proud of you, and I am even more proud to call you my son.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, father. That means a lot.”</p>
<p>His father smiles and waves his hands dismissively, in that playful manner he does when he feels particularly affectionate. “You can go, now, Sidon. Thank you for humoring me.”</p>
<p>Sidon smiled back at him and bowed. “Good night, dad.”</p>
<p>“Good night, my boy.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Prince steps out of the room, shutting the door behind him as he did. Absentmindedly, he makes his way down the halls, intending to head back to his room to get some much-needed sleep. Once he snaps back to reality, however, he realizes that his legs have led him out into the Domain, down the staircase, and in front of the fountain.</p>
<p>In front of his mother’s statue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The statue has both her hands over her heart gracefully, as if her love could still radiate off of it. She smiled upon him, just as she had since it was built, and he sighed, staring up at her forlornly. </p>
<p>Tears prick at his eyes and he lets them fall, grateful that everyone had gone home already.</p>
<p>It’s been a while since he’s come to see her at night, but deep down, he knows exactly why he led himself here.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“…I miss you, mother.” He says, whispering even though no one is around to hear him. “I wish you were here to guide me through this.”</p>
<p>He looks into her emotionless eyes, smiling at the memory of how warm they were when they looked at him; how the corners of her eyes would crinkle as she laughed with him. He chuckles breathily as he looks up at the night sky, almost bitter despite himself.</p>
<p>“…Watch over me, mother, and… wish me luck.”</p>
<p>Under his breath, he adds, “Goddess Hylia knows I’ll need it.”</p>
<p>He sighs heavily before bowing to her, and languidly makes his way back into the palace, hoping for the best.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>please let me know what you think! i'm a little wary about the way i've set this story up so far, so if you have any input i would love to hear it! also, just a heads up, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564155/chapters/56532136">think i'm addicted to your light</a>, my other sidlink fic, is my main focus right now. because of that, this fic will update sporadically until i am done with tiatyl. thanks for understanding! &lt;3</p>
<p>if you want, follow me on <a href="https://dreamingoverthehorizonn.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. empty compliments and material offerings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>BTW, i forgot to mention this in the last chapter, but i'm changing people's ages because: i want to.<br/>i'm not giving definitive answers but link and zelda are definitely older than 21, and basically none of the main characters are minors + all relationships are appropriate :)</p><p>in case you didn't notice, i added past relationship tags because i'm terrible at planning and just decided that's going to be a part of this story. it's just to add an extra layer of conflict - each relationship will only be mentioned in a few chapters.<br/>also, i know some people don't like revali. i, for one, love the bitch and i promise i make him bearable in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Stand still please, Your Highness,” Agatha calls behind him, and Link pointedly stills in his motions.</p><p> </p><p>It’s been almost a month since the finalization of the union between the Hylian Prince and the Prince of the Zora Domain. He’s in the dressing room now, having last minute adjustments done to his outfit for the edictal ceremony that night.</p><p>Link eyes himself in the ornate mirror in front of him with a sense of dread welling in the pit of his stomach. He’s wearing a suit made of only the finest fabrics in Hyrule, which, even with the regalia placed over it, was admittedly rather plain. This was on purpose. His cloak was meant to be the showstopper piece— it was a royal blue, embellished with meticulous, beautiful gold embroidery that shimmered in the light as he moved.</p><p>It was, objectively, a very nice outfit. The seamstresses had truly outdone themselves.</p><p>He looks good.</p><p> </p><p>But the fact that he’s wearing this because he’s meant to meet his future husband in less than an hour was where all his apprehension was coming from.</p><p> </p><p>Seemingly sensing his mood, Agatha pops up behind his shoulder, making eye contact with him in the mirror. “Is everything alright, Prince Link?”</p><p>Link had never been able to change her mind on ditching the formalities, even if they <em> had </em> practically grown up together. Deciding that that specific issue was probably not what she was referring to, he gives her a somber smile.</p><p>“… I’m not sure.” He says, averting his eyes. His expression falters and his voice drops to a whisper. “I’m not sure.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince can feel Agatha hesitating in her motions, and her eyebrows twitch slightly in that way she does when she’s trying to hide the fact that she’s upset about something. After a few beats of silence, she sighs and reaches behind her to grab his headpiece. The servant fumbles with his already styled hair to put it in and finally opens her mouth to speak.</p><p> </p><p>“Well… you <em> are </em>meeting your future husband tonight. It is very understandable for you to be… disconcerted.”</p><p>Link looks down at his hands, fumbling with the gloves.</p><p>“I know that an arranged marriage is not ideal,” Agatha walks around to face him, tugging on his cloak to adjust it. “But it can lead to genuine love if <em> both </em> parties put in the work.”</p><p>She gives him a pointed look, smiling when it makes him huff out a laugh.</p><p>“Very subtle, Agatha.”</p><p>“I’m just saying, Prince Link— you should give him a chance.” She turns to put all of her belongings back in her box. “You never know! You just might fall <em> hopelessly </em> in love with him.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince rolls his eyes as the servant turns back to look at him. She gives him a quick once over before breaking out into a wide smile, clapping her hands excitedly, and bouncing on the balls of her feet.</p><p>“You look so handsome, Prince Link! If Prince Sidon does not end the night completely and undeniably enamored with you, he surely <em> must </em>be blind.”</p><p> </p><p>He lets out a laugh as she leads him out of the room, and the two fall into step as they walk down the hall. The music of the orchestra begins to crescendo the closer they get to the double doors at the end, guarded by two knights on either side. Link greets them by name and smiles before dismissing himself from Agatha; she curtsies before leaving, and as soon as she does, the knights pull open the doors for him.  </p><p>The Prince steps out onto the balcony of the staircase in the ceremony room. Zelda is already standing at the railings, and she minutely looks over her shoulder at him before looking forward again. Link takes a deep breath and sidles up to her, taking his spot to her left.</p><p> </p><p>The room is decorated to the highest splendor Hyrule had ever seen. The ground floor was crowded with commoners from every town and village, all dressed to the nines. Outside the main doors, those of higher rank would be lined up for the formal introductions. But for now, there is eager chatter overpowering the orchestra, and even though the Prince couldn’t hear what anyone was saying, he still smiles at their enthusiasm.</p><p> </p><p>As his eyes finish drifting across the room, the Princess hums beside him.</p><p>“Not fair,” She starts, and he sees her purse her lips amusedly from his periphery. “Your outfit is way better than mine.”</p><p>He chuckles, keeping his head straight ahead as he replies. “The ceremony is technically meant for me— can’t have you stealing my spotlight. Besides, your dress is <em> fine, </em>stop complaining.”</p><p><em> “Just </em> fine? Oh, gee, thanks.”</p><p>“Yes. Just fine enough to, I dare say, catch the eye of a <em> certain </em> Gerudo captain—”</p><p>Zelda jabs her elbow into his side so hard Link has to cover his mouth as he wheezed. He can hear the muffled chuckles of the knights behind them.</p><p> </p><p>“Mutiny,” The Prince hisses at her, and he can see his sister bite her lip as she pointedly stares straight ahead.</p><p>“Mutiny my left as—"</p><p> </p><p>A sudden fanfare of trumpets has the decency to censor the words that a Princess should most definitely <em>not</em> be saying. The attendees fall into silence, and on the final note, Prince Link could see his father emerge from the doors below them and step onto the platform at the front of the room. A second fanfare sounds and the royal siblings take their cue to turn their back to each other. They gracefully go down their respective staircases, the eyes of the entire room trained on the two of them. As he and Zelda simultaneously reach the ground floor, the Princess takes her place to the King’s right, and Link takes his place to her left. </p><p> </p><p>Once they are finally situated, the crowd bows as one before being pushed back towards the walls, leaving the middle of the ceremony room empty except for the red-carpet runner that led to the front doors. One of the council members, Fletcher, steps out of the crowd with a scroll in his hands and stops right beside the royal family. The man clears his throat, before starting to announce the names of people considered to be of high importance in Hyrule.</p><p>With each name, or group of names, those called walked out from the main hallway, through the front doors, and all the way up to the royals before bowing and moving to the side. It seemed like ages until Fletcher got to the bottom of the list, and finally, <em> finally, </em> Link’s interest was piqued.</p><p> </p><p>“The Royal Family of the Zora Domain: King Dorephan, Princess Mipha, and Prince Sidon.”</p><p> </p><p>The Zora King steps out first, and Link fights a smile as he watches out of his periphery the way non-Zora in the audience gawks at his size.</p><p>Princess Mipha steps out next, who is surprisingly <em> much </em> shorter than he imagined her to be— he assumed she would have been closer to her father’s height. Although granted, she still probably had around a foot on him. She’s a bright, bold red Zora with a very sweet face. He thanks goddess Hylia that it seems as if his future sister-in-law won’t be a pain to handle.</p><p>And then, after the Zora Princess, he sees—</p><p> </p><p>“Oh… my,” Link breathes.</p><p>Zelda breaks out into poorly hidden giggles beside him.</p><p>Dear goddess Hylia above, have mercy.</p><p>“I bet you’re glad Zora don’t wear clothes, aren’t you?” The Princess says quietly to him. He sends her a pointed glare from the corner of his eyes.</p><p> </p><p>King Dorephan had told them that Prince Sidon was popular in the Domain— so of course, he wasn’t expecting him to be <em>unattractive.</em></p><p>However, Link wasn’t expecting him to be <em>this </em>attractive.</p><p>Prince Sidon is a bold red just like his sister, but he’s taller, probably double his height. He has a muscular build which only gets more and more impressive the closer he gets to them. Link can see how <em> sharp </em> his jawline is, how <em> defined </em>every muscle is…</p><p> </p><p>Good goddess he needs a glass of water.</p><p> </p><p>He expresses this to his sister, who only coughs behind her hand to cover up a snort. “Holy shit, I know I said I don’t want to be easy, but—” Link mutters under his breath.</p><p>To his left, a <em>tch! </em>sounds loudly; the two siblings promptly snap their mouths shut.</p><p>“Must I remind you that you two were not born in a <em> barn? </em>Watch your mouth. And stand up straighter. You’re embarrassing me.” King Rhoam hisses.</p><p> </p><p>Link and Zelda share a look of slight vexation before correcting their posture. The Zora royals finally stop in front of the platform and bow; as Prince Sidon straightens, he makes eye contact with Link, and, rather unexpectedly, flashes him a smirk.</p><p>As a reflex Link narrows his eyes at him, but just as quickly as it appears, he schools it away. If this arrangement was going to work the way his father wanted it to, he <em> had </em> to keep a diplomatic appearance.  </p><p>With a slight grimace, the Hylian returns the gesture with a small smile. Prince Sidon blinks at him before his expression falters, and as he turns his back to him Link bites the inside of his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>Damn it. He had <em> one </em>job and he already messed up.</p><p> </p><p>At the cue of Fletcher rolling up the scroll, the orchestra begins to play, and the crowd immediately disperses and erupts into loud chatter once again. Unfortunately for Link, the Zora royals appear in front of them before he can even attempt to make his getaway. King Dorephan smiles widely at his father.</p><p>“King Rhoam! A pleasure to see you again.” King Dorephan greets and bows, and his father returns the sentiments before the Zora motions to his left. “My daughter, Princess Mipha, heir to the throne, and my son, Prince Sidon.”</p><p>The siblings bow and King Rhoam clears his throat before motioning towards his own offspring. </p><p>“My son, Prince Link, heir to the throne, and my daughter, Princess Zelda.”</p><p> </p><p>The two return the formalities, and as they straighten, Prince Sidon takes a deliberate step forward, takes Link’s gloved hand into his own, and smiles as he bends down to kiss it. He lingers for much, <em>much</em> longer than is socially acceptable, and the Hylian had just started to shift uncomfortably when King Dorephan harrumphed.</p><p><em> “Sidon. </em>Please.”</p><p> </p><p>The Zora Prince lets his hand drop before stepping back. “I must say, Prince Link, that is an utmost honor to make your acquaintance.”</p><p>He flashes him an overly garish and gaudy grin, and as Link discreetly rubs at his knuckles where the ghost of the Prince’s lips remained, he briefly wonders how many times he’s practiced it in the mirror. Probably five hundred. Actually— he’s going to put it at a thousand. </p><p> </p><p>“And I must say the same about you, Prince Sidon.” </p><p>The man’s expression falters once again; Link is starting to feel exasperated at the fact that he’s done nothing but disappoint the Zora in the few minutes he’s known him. Before he can say anything else, his father swoops in and gestures to his left.</p><p>“Please, follow me. I would like for you to meet our entire council.”</p><p>With that, the Zora family follows King Rhoam to one of the long tables nearby, and he and Zelda step off the platform to hide in the crowd.</p><p> </p><p>They stop eventually to grab drinks from a server, and his sister swirls the drink around in her glass. Link, on the other hand, immediately takes a long swig. Zelda watches him with a wrinkle between her brows. </p><p>“Are you good?” She asks. </p><p>He groans and pinches the bridge of his nose. “Zelly did I— did I mess up or something? I feel like I’ve failed at this already.” He whines. “Did you see how he was <em> looking </em>at me?”</p><p>“I did, yes, but—”</p><p>“I didn’t even <em> do </em>anything!”</p><p>“Link, I think that… I think that Prince Sidon was expecting you to swoon over him with just a smile.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince stills and blinks at her before frowning. “That… that can’t be right… right?”</p><p>His sister doesn’t respond— she only bites her lip and it’s all he needs to groan frustratedly. </p><p>“So it’s <em> my fault </em> that his ego is so big that not fanning myself over him is <em> offensive?!” </em></p><p>Zelda tries to fight a smile, but almost immediately her expression drops, her eyes widen, and she takes a step closer to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Speaking of <em> big egos, </em>recent ex at eight o’clock.”</p><p>He glances over as surreptitiously as he can before turning back sharply to look at Zelda, sighing exasperatedly.</p><p>“You have got to be kidding me.” He hisses under his breath. “Refreshments table. Be right back.”</p><p> </p><p>Link sees her nod before he saunters off to the other side of the room, feigning interest in all the bite-sized food displayed in ornate tea stands when a throat clears behind him. He sighs as quietly as he can, straightens his back, and turns around, forcing a bright smile. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Revali.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~</em> </b>
</p><p>
  <b>  </b>
</p><p>Sidon is swirling the drink in his cup when Mipha finally reappears beside him, giggling quietly. Their guards had gone off to enjoy the ceremony at their insistence, but his sister had— rather rudely, he might add— abandoned him to do goddess knows what.</p><p>“So…?” She hums, eyeing him amusedly.</p><p>He frowns slightly. “… So what?”</p><p>“He’s quite charming for a Hylian, is he not?”</p><p> </p><p>“Well,” He takes a sip of his drink. “He is quite handsome, but whether he is handsome enough to entice me is still to be determined.”</p><p>Mipha huffs out a laugh. “Watch your tongue. If father heard you speaking like that, you would never hear the end of it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Where were you, anyway?”</p><p><em> “I </em> was making myself useful by walking around. I’ll have you know that I have found out some… <em> interesting </em>information about your Prince.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince stiffens and purses his lips before taking a step closer to her, leaning his head slightly to hear her better. “Well?”</p><p>“Apparently, Prince Link has a certain <em> métier </em> for rejecting potential partners. Since he’s turned eighteen, he has sent away over <em> six dozen </em>suitors.” Mipha says, low enough so only he could hear. “One suitor was turned down just over two months ago. Supposedly, this came as a surprise to many, mainly because they were sure that the Prince was taking a liking to him.”</p><p>“... Do we know who this suitor is?”</p><p>“Based on the descriptions I have been provided, probably the one pestering your Prince right now.” She responds, discreetly pointing towards the other side of the room. </p><p> </p><p>Sidon looks over, and sure enough, Prince Link is at the refreshments table, one arm wrapped around his middle as he takes a sip of his drink. In front of him, a navy blue Rito leans against the table and gestures wildly. The Hylian looks like he’s only half paying attention to what the man is saying.</p><p>The Princess tuts quietly. “Poor soul. He looks desperate.”</p><p>“Do we know anything about him?” Prince Sidon whispers; Mipha hums amusedly.</p><p>“His name is Revali. He’s the most distinguished Rito warrior in all of Hyrule. He’s known for having quite an irritating ego, but apparently his skill more than makes up for it.”</p><p> </p><p>He narrows his eyes. “So I suppose this is my cue to whisk Prince Link away?”</p><p>Mipha takes a sip of her drink and shrugs dismissively as if to say <em> go ahead. </em>The Zora Prince clears his throat, puffs his chest out, and with as much gusto as he could muster, makes his way over to the table.</p><p> </p><p>Despite what he had expressed to his sister, Sidon had to admit that it was pretty impossible to overlook how handsome Prince Link is. He had soft, lush, honey-blonde hair, warm ivory skin, and bright blue doe eyes that reminded him of the Domain on a clear, sunny day. </p><p>He was telling the truth to his father about never having been attracted to Hylians before, but he <em> wouldn’t </em>be telling the truth if he said Prince Link hadn’t changed that possibility the second he laid eyes on him.</p><p> </p><p>Sidon watched as the Hylian Prince looked upon the Rito in front of him with some of the dullest eyes he has ever had the pleasure to see. He chuckles to himself— he knows for a fact that he’s charming, and he certainly has enough experience that he can get people to swoon over him in just a few minutes. What happened earlier was just a hiccup; now, Sidon was going to be able to properly pull out all his tricks, and the Rito wouldn’t even stand a chance.</p><p>This arrangement wasn’t going to be hard at all. </p><p> </p><p>“[…] Really? […]” Prince Link says, taking another sip of his drink.</p><p>“Oh, well of course, […] and they all called for <em> my </em> help, Revali, the best warrior of all the Rito. […]” The man sighs, shaking his head and smiling at him as he… goddess, what on earth was he doing? Was he… <em> flexing? </em></p><p> </p><p>What a rookie move. </p><p> </p><p>As Sidon gets closer, he can hear their conversation better, and he has to bite his cheek to stop himself from bursting out laughing. <em> This </em>was his competition? He can’t believe his father doubted him.</p><p> </p><p>Revali sidles up to the Hylian and looks him in the eyes. “Rather brave of me to step up to do such a task, wasn’t it, Prince Link?”</p><p>“Hm? Oh, yes.” The Hylian smiles amusedly at the Rito behind his glass. <em> “So </em> brave. I don’t know how you do it, Revali. It really is so admirable— doing what you’re paid to do.”</p><p>The Rito warrior stills slightly at his response, and the Zora takes the opening to walk up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Pardon me, but is this man bothering you, Prince Link?”</p><p>The two men turn to look at him. The Hylian Prince cocks a nonchalant eyebrow at him, while the Rito behind him squawks as he startles back.</p><p>“Oh, <em> ha-ha. </em> Very funny. Did you know that it’s quite rude to sneak up on two people having an invigorating conversation?” Revali spits.</p><p>The Hylian looks up at him as the corners of his lips quirk up slightly. “Hello, Prince Sidon.”</p><p>“Wh—” The Rito sputters behind them. “Prince Link, you know this man?”</p><p>“Yes, yes I do.”</p><p>“Well, then! I see you have found a new friend since we last spoke.” The Rito smirks, and Sidon returns the look by squinting down at him.</p><p>“A suitor, actually.” He smoothly replies.</p><p> </p><p>Revali blinks and freezes as his feathers comically puff up. “… <em> Suitor?” </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <b> <em>~</em> </b>
</p><p> </p><p>Link smiles as he steps back into the crowd, entertained by the sight of Revali puffing out his chest at Prince Sidon. He spins on his heel and lifts his hand to hide his chuckle. He walks for a bit before taking a sharp left turn, ending up at his sister’s side once again.</p><p>“Oh!” Zelda looks around before grinning widely at him. “You got rid of <em> Ravioli. </em> That was quick. Actually, that just might be a new record.”</p><p>“Yes, well, Prince Sidon came to my <em> rescue.” </em>He snorts, rolling his eyes as he takes another sip of his drink. “I walked away and neither of them noticed I left.”</p><p> </p><p>She giggles, but falters as she eyes his drink. “… Did you get more liquor, Link?”</p><p>He frowns. “No. It’s apple cider.”</p><p>Zelda narrows her eyes, snatches his glass, and smells it before returning it to him, huffing warily.</p><p>“I know not to drink more than one glass until much later in the night, Zelda. I haven’t forgotten about the announcement.” He defends, taking another sip.</p><p>“Mmhm, that’s what you said last time.” She dodges his swat at her arm and, unexpectedly, a mischievous glint enters her eyes. “So… how long do you think it will take for either of them to notice you’ve left?”</p><p>“Ten rupees for thirty minutes from now.”</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Link, my sincerest apologies. It seems that you escaped me earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>Link freezes at the sound of the Zora’s voice behind him; he gives Zelda an indignant look before pointedly shoving his hand into his pocket and pulling out two blue rupees. She grins widely and snatches them from his hand with a <em> thank you very much, good sir! </em> before running off.</p><p>He takes a deep breath before turning around and giving the Zora a courtesy smile. “Hello again, Prince Sidon. My apologies for having left you all alone with Revali— I had more important matters to attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince smirks down at him and places a hand under his chin and tilts it up; Link eyes him warily.</p><p>“Well, I do see that you are done with these… <em> important matters. </em>May I be so bold as to request your company for the rest of the evening?”</p><p>Link cocks an eyebrow at him as he pushes away the Zora’s hand. He briefly considers saying “Uh, no thanks,” but his father’s voice abruptly ricochets in his head:</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> We cannot afford to have this arrangement fail. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Pursing his lips, he says, “My company? I assumed you would have wanted your last night as a bachelor to be spent alone.”</p><p>“Why would I want that when I could spend the evening with…” The man’s eyes slowly drift down his body as he licks his lips. “A <em> remarkably </em>tempting Prince?”</p><p>“Oh, <b> <em>ugh.”</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>His eyes widened. For a second, Prince Sidon doesn’t react, and he prays to goddess Hylia that that hadn’t <em> actually </em>left his mouth. Unfortunately, the universe happens to hate his guts, and he watches as the Zora slowly begins to frown.</p><p>Link gets a sensation which he could only describe as diving into the deepest part of a lake with weights attached to his ankles. </p><p> </p><p>“... <em> Ugh?” </em>The Zora finally echoes, incredulously. </p><p>He lets out a strangled noise, waving his hand dismissively. “Um… I— I’m sorry, I just… I don’t appreciate being… looked at… like that.”</p><p>“Looked at like what?” Prince Sidon grins down at him and winks. “Surely, you must be used to it. I have seen countless men look at you that way this evening alone.”</p><p> </p><p>With that, the facade that Link had spent weeks preparing for this encounter starts to crack straight down the middle. He can feel his eye twitch. </p><p> </p><p>“That…” The Hylian bites the inside of his cheek and sighs heavily. “That doesn’t mean I <em> like </em>it.”</p><p>“Why wouldn’t you? Such a man like yourself must love the attention.”</p><p>“A—” Link furrows his eyebrows. <em>“A</em> <em>man like myself?”</em></p><p>“You’re very promiscuous, or so I have heard—”</p><p>
  <em> “Excuse me?” </em>
</p><p>“Taking advantage of all these men and their assets because of your looks; for shame, Prince Link.” The Zora beams at him before wrapping an arm around his shoulder, and the Hylian forces himself to bite his tongue. <em> Hard.  </em></p><p> </p><p>What he <em> wants </em>to say is: </p><p>“You know what, Prince Sidon? Go <em> fuck yourself </em> you <em> insolent, </em> poor excuse of a <em> bastard’s sack full of week-old bokoblin guts.” </em></p><p> </p><p>What he says instead is:</p><p>“Very funny, Prince Sidon.” He takes the man’s hand off his shoulder and adds theatrics by wiping his hand off on his suit. “Now if you will excuse me, I will be on my way to find some <em> actual </em>respectable company.”</p><p> </p><p>Link turns on his heel and starts to weave through the crowd, ignoring the man’s scoff, and desperately going faster when he hears the Prince start to follow him. Rather quickly, a large hand grabs a hold of his arm, forcing him to stop mid-step. He huffs in indignation as he snaps his head to look up at the Zora. </p><p>“I see that I offended you— I do apologize, Prince Link.”</p><p>The Hylian searches his face and comes to the conclusion that he is, in fact, not sorry <em> at all, </em>if his tight smile was anything to go by. However, his father’s warning is pushed into his thoughts once again, and he sighs heavily before relaxing in the man’s grip. </p><p>“Under different circumstances, Prince Sidon, I would say differently, but… I accept your apology.”</p><p>“Different circumstances?” Any trace of the Zora’s exasperation fades away into nothing. He smirks and takes a step closer; Link is starting to wonder if it would be a little <em> too </em>repugnant to slap his future betrothed because he’s a terrible flirt. “What ever does that mean?”</p><p> </p><p>The Hylian frowns and opens his mouth to respond, but at that moment, one of the Royal knights steps up to them and clears his throat. The two Princes turn to look at him. </p><p>“Your Highnesses, King Rhoam and King Dorephan request your presence on the platform. Please, follow me.”</p><p>Link looks over at the front of the room, and sure enough, the two Kings are there standing patiently. He pointedly pulls his arm out of Prince Sidon’s grasp before following the knight, purposely putting more than three feet between them as they walk. Once they arrive, they take their places by the Kings, the orchestra decrescendos, and the rest of the attendees fall into silence to turn towards the front of the room.</p><p> </p><p>“People of Hyrule, I am sure that the reasoning behind this ceremony has been a central topic in your conversations this evening.” King Rhoam’s voice echoes throughout the room, and Link starts to count his breaths.</p><p> </p><p>In, <em> one, two, three, four. </em></p><p>Hold, <em> one, two, three, four, five, six, seven. </em></p><p>Exhale, <em> one, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight. </em></p><p> </p><p>He <em> needed </em> to calm down. This arrangement wasn’t going to work if he reacted like that to every single one of the Zora’s advances, however degradingly offensive they might be. Once the room no longer feels like its spinning, he takes a quick glance over at Prince Sidon; he returns his look with a wink. With a grimace, Link snaps his gaze away to look straight ahead.</p><p> </p><p>No— <em>no.</em> <b><em>No.</em></b> He had more self-respect than this.</p><p>If <em> Link </em> had to deal with the man’s crude behavior, then <em> Prince Sidon </em>would have to deal with his demurral.</p><p> </p><p>“We delay the announcement no longer. For far too many years, the Zora Domain has been comparatively isolated to the rest of Hyrule. Their land, marred with the influx of monsters, has prevented safe travel there, and consequently, our dominions have become detached from one another. This is— simply put— unacceptable. I stand here today with the Zora King, King Dorephan, with the hopes of righting our wrongs, with the hopes of sparking a camaraderie once again, and with the hopes of a proper coalescence.” His father speaks eloquently, annunciating every word to seep with authority.</p><p> </p><p>“We are pleased to announce that we have come to a unanimous decision— my son, Prince Link, and King Dorephan’s son, Prince Sidon, will be united… in matrimony.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, an outburst of gasps and whispers of <em>matrimony?! </em>burst throughout the crowd, silenced when King Rhoam cleared his throat. “King Dorephan, do you have anything to add?”</p><p>The Zora King smiles as his gaze drifts across the room.</p><p>“I would only like to add that I am eternally grateful for this arrangement, which will surely present itself as a positive turn in both our histories. I thank every single one of you for giving us a chance.” He bows his head slightly. <em> “Thank you.” </em></p><p>“Thank you, King Dorephan. Now, please,” His father spreads his arms and smiles at all the attendees. “Our dining hall is set up for dinner— let us all eat, drink, and be merry in celebration of a brighter future.” </p><p> </p><p>With that, the crowd claps as the four of them make their way off the platform, walk out of the room through a back door, and into the dining hall next door. A long table is set up at the very front of the room, where the council already sits—Princess Zelda and Princess Mipha are already seated as well, seemingly enraptured by their conversation. The rest of the attendees begin to saunter in through the front doors. They all grab seats at the lined-up tables in front of them and make their way over to serve themselves a plate of food from the tables along the wall.</p><p>Link goes to sit by Zelda but is promptly halted by a loud harrumph; he winces and hesitantly looks up at his father.</p><p>“Prince Link, please. Sit by Prince Sidon.” King Rhoam motions to the Zora, not even trying to hide the command in his voice.</p><p> </p><p>He clenches his fists so hard he can feel his fingernails dig into his palms through his gloves. With as discreet of a sigh he can manage, he makes his way around the table and takes the seat in front of his sister instead, to the left of the Zora Prince.</p><p>Neither speak nor exchange glances until more than halfway through dinner. Link watches out of his periphery as the Zora takes a sip of his wine before clearing his throat and leaning down closer to him.  </p><p>“Prince Link, I do deeply apologize for my behavior earlier.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hylian stiffens slightly— he hadn’t expected him to say that. Honestly, Link had been preparing for another poor attempt to flirt.</p><p>He dabs his mouth with his napkin before taking a sip of his own wine. “I already accepted your apology, Prince Sidon.” He doesn’t look up at him.</p><p> </p><p>Out of the corner of his eyes, he can see the Zora shift uncomfortably in his seat, and Link is suddenly very grateful for the fact that everyone is already wrapped up in their own conversations. If King Rhoam had heard his curt response…</p><p>Although, to be fair, his attitude wasn’t unprompted.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, this is true, but… you didn’t seem… too convinced.”</p><p>He scoffs. “Because I wasn’t.”</p><p>“I meant no offense—”</p><p>“Mm, yes. I’m sure you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>Link pointedly starts to eat once again, and he can hear Prince Sidon take a deep breath before taking another sip of wine. He starts to feel a little bad for his responses, but then he remembers how the Prince had interacted with him <em> first </em>and suddenly feels a lot better.</p><p> </p><p>The meal is soon called to an end as King Rhoam puts his cutlery down. As the plates are being collected, his father turns to the two of them.</p><p>“Link, why don’t you take Prince Sidon out to the gardens for a walk?”</p><p>He turns to him with pleading eyes, which his father returns with a frown. He can see Princess Zelda dart her eyes between the two of them nervously.</p><p>“King Rhoam, I—”</p><p> </p><p>“Link, I was not asking.”</p><p> </p><p>The Hylian blinks at his father before clenching his fists under the table. He gets out of his seat, thanks the servant who pushed his chair back in, and turns to the <em> annoyingly </em>tall Zora.</p><p>“Prince Sidon, would you care to join me for a walk?” His intonation is sweet and polite, mainly because his father was watching.</p><p>The Zora looks at him, glances over at King Dorephan, then looks back at him with a smile that holds a hint of sourness. “Yes, I would love to.”</p><p> </p><p>The two Princes quietly make their way out of one of the double doors at the back, and as soon as the doors close behind them, the sound of music and loud chatter fade into the background. It was already night— the moon was high in the sky, a slight chill ran through with the occasional breeze, and crickets generously filled the silence between them. The light of the celebratory dinner made its way out the castle windows and down the stairs to the gardens, following the two Princes until they walked into the hedge walkways.</p><p>Refusing to look at each other, their soft footsteps on the pavement serves as the only way they know the other is still beside them. After a few minutes of dawdling, the Zora clears his throat beside him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s a beautiful night.”</p><p>Link cocks an eyebrow at him. “Yes, it is.”</p><p>“Of course, not nearly as beautiful as you.”</p><p>Prince Sidon winks at him and the Hylian only blinks before snorting and looking away. How <em> cheesy. </em> “Thanks.”</p><p>“… Thanks?” The Zora repeats, and Link knows he’s frowning without even having to look at him.</p><p>“What else did you want me to say?”</p><p>“A little more appreciation would have been nice, thank you for asking.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, well, <em> excuse me, </em> Your Highness— let me just get in character.” Link rolls his eyes and pitches his voice higher, batting his eyes overdramatically up at him. “Oh my goddess, Prince Sidon you’re <em> so </em>charming!”</p><p>The Zora squints at him, the corners of his mouth quirking up slightly. “That’s better.”</p><p>Link scoffs and drops the act, dusting his clothes off as they keep walking.  </p><p> </p><p>“… So, Prince Link…” He looks up at him. “That friend of yours— Revali? — I heard that he was one of your suitors.”</p><p>“Yes, he was.”</p><p>“I also heard that you had taken a liking to him?”</p><p>Link bites his cheek and looks down at the ground. “… Yes, I had.”</p><p>The Zora barks out a laugh and the Hylian furrows his eyebrows, looking up at him slightly piqued. <em> “Really? </em> May I— May I ask <em> why?” </em></p><p>“Why what?”</p><p>“Why… why <em> him?” </em></p><p> </p><p>There’s something about the way that Prince Sidon is looking at him that makes Link get the feeling that he’s being patronized.</p><p>It seems like all the dreading he put towards this evening in the past few weeks hadn’t been in vain, after all. He makes a mental note to apologize to Agatha for his behavior the next time he sees her.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean, <em> why him?” </em></p><p>“I mean, why would you ever consider such a… proud man to be a possible partner?</p><p>“Oh, and like you aren’t?” He rebukes.</p><p>“E-Excuse me?” The Zora laughs warily, and Link bites his tongue before turning away from him, taking a few deep breaths before responding.</p><p> </p><p>“… He made me laugh.”</p><p>“Is that really all it takes? For someone to make you <em> laugh?” </em></p><p> </p><p>They finally walk through an archway and into the middle of the gardens, where a large fountain with a myriad of flowers around the path sits. The Hylian stops and turns to look at the Zora Prince, narrowing his eyes at him.</p><p>“For the record, Prince Sidon, a majority of the men who have ever courted me never thought <em> once </em>to make me laugh. All they do is— is empty compliments and material offerings.”</p><p>The Prince stares at him incredulously. “Maybe they never tried anything else because you insist on rejecting honest attempts at traditional courting.”</p><p>“I <em> would </em> enjoy honest attempts at traditional courting if those men actually tried to <em> respect </em>me.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh?” The Zora starts to circle him, and the Hylian turns with him as he does, suddenly very wary of the fact that this man has shark instincts, and he had no idea what he was capable of. “So, tell me, Prince Link, is calling you beautiful not respectful enough for you?”</p><p>He huffs and rolls his eyes.</p><p>“Are you referring to my reaction earlier? Every man I’ve ever met insists on commenting on my appearance— I’m quite numb to those types of remarks, so my deepest apologies, <em> Prince Sidon, </em>for not being so easy to sway.”</p><p> </p><p>The Prince continues to gird him, slowly breaking out into that signature tawdry grin. <em> “Oh, </em> I see now.”</p><p>“… See what?” Link furrows his eyebrows, still following his motions.</p><p>“You’re playing hard to get.” Prince Sidon leers at him, and his response is so jarring the Hylian could only raise his eyebrows and sardonically scoff. “You’ve got moxie, Prince Link. I like that— makes the chase so much more… <em> invigorating.” </em></p><p>“Excuse me?” The Hylian hisses, planting himself in place and crossing his arms. The Zora stops in front of him, that annoying smile still plastered on his face. <em> “Playing hard to get?” </em></p><p> </p><p>“Why, yes. It’s so obvious to me now; you don’t want to appear like you are in love with me already. Of course, it is quite understandable, and I do admire your perseverance—”</p><p> </p><p>Link’s jaw drops. He snorts incredulously before stomping up to him, jabbing a finger into his abdomen as he glared at him.</p><p>“Don’t <em> flatter </em> yourself, Prince Sidon. Do you really think I would feel <em> anything </em> for you after only knowing you for three hours <em> at most?” </em></p><p>“No need to feel shame, Prince Link. Most people do.” The Zora smirks down at him.</p><p> </p><p>The Hylian blinks, sighs, and takes a few steps back to collect himself, counting his breaths as he turns his back to the man.</p><p>No. He has to be nicer. He needs to <b> <em>let it go.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>Link swivels back to look at him. “Prince Sidon, please, stop doing me the dishonor by assuming such things.”</p><p>The man’s face slowly falls into a frown.</p><p>“The dishonor? The dishonor of <em> what? </em> Being in love with me?”</p><p>“Oh, well, I meant assuming that I would fall in love with you so easily, but since you brought it up, <em> yes, </em>the dishonor of being in love with you!”</p><p> </p><p>Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Link mentally facepalms. So much for letting it go.</p><p> </p><p>“How dare you?” Prince Sidon sneers and takes a step forward. The Hylian doesn’t flinch. “The <em>dishonor? </em>I’ll have you know, Prince Link, that there are more than two dozen people who would kill to be in your place.”</p><p>“Oh, gosh, <em> lucky me!” </em> Link snaps back, taking his own step forward. “I won the lottery of being stuck with the most <em> pretentious </em>man alive!”</p><p><b> <em>“Most—?!</em> </b> That’s a very interesting affront you have chosen there, Prince Link! Tell me, did you say the same thing to Revali?”</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t you <em> dare.” </em>He hisses, stepping closer. “Frankly, that’s in the past, so I really don’t see why you would be bringing him up in the first place! Or, maybe, have you come to the conclusion that Revali is a better man than you?!”</p><p><em> “Better man?! </em> The Rito made you laugh <em> once, </em> and suddenly he was a good enough suitor to invest your time in! Prince Link, how could being a farceur <em> possibly </em> be a higher bar than giving gifts and compliments?”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you have yet to make me laugh even <em> once </em> this entire evening, Prince Sidon!”</p><p>“I don’t know if <em> you’ve </em> noticed, but you have such a stuck-up attitude I’m surprised to learn you even know what laughing <em> is!” </em> The Zora snaps.</p><p> </p><p>Link furrows his eyebrows.  </p><p>“I—” He huffs before stepping closer to him and jabbing a finger into his abdomen. “I cannot believe your nerve to say such a thing—”</p><p>“Maybe I wouldn’t have said it if you had just been a little more receptive to <em> my </em>attempts to make this arrangement work!”</p><p>“Attempts? All those insults were <em> attempts </em>to make this arrangement work?! Goddess Hylia above, please tell me you jest.”</p><p> </p><p>The Zora takes a step closer to him, and if Link listens carefully enough, he can hear what sounds like a muffled growl coming from him.</p><p>“If you were just a little more competent at your job as the Prince of Hyrule, and just a little more grateful that <em>I</em> am the one you are promised to, we wouldn’t be in this situation!”</p><p>The Hylian scowls at him. “How dare you speak of my competence as a Prince that way, and how dare you believe that you are worthy enough of being <em>grateful </em>for!”</p><p> </p><p>The two are glaring at each other now, and Link is <b> <em>seething.</em> </b></p><p> </p><p>“I hear you’re the most sought-after man in the Zora Domain—”</p><p>“Oh, so you know of me!” The words are spoken bitterly, and Link takes a deep breath before continuing.</p><p>“—and if what I have heard is true, then I will dread the day I have to meet any more of your men! If you are the best of the bunch, I cannot even begin to imagine how much more improper, crude, and dehumanizing the rest of you are!”</p><p>Prince Sidon starts to growl louder. “I beg your pardon?!”</p><p>“Then <em> beg.” </em> Link says through clenched teeth before walking off.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, well you know what?!” Unfortunately, Sidon is much taller than him, so he caught up to him quickly. <em>“I</em> have been told that <em> you </em> are the most sought-after man in <em> Hyrule! </em> In fact, there were men in attendance who were relentlessly singing your praises— well, I’m having <em> quite </em> a hard time envisioning that! How could a man so stuck up, so rude, so unbearable to be around be of any interest to <em> anyone?!” </em></p><p>“All I asked for, Prince Sidon, was <em> respect!” </em></p><p>“How could anyone respect such a stubborn man!”</p><p>“You only call me stubborn because I’m not as easy as everyone else you’ve ever courted!”</p><p>“Prince Link, I beg to differ! You are simply just a man with too many failures under your belt projecting onto me!”</p><p> </p><p>The Hylian scoffs angrily. <em> “Failures?!” </em></p><p>“I see now that it is understandable how a suitor like Revali managed to catch your eye, but now my question is: what kind of a miracle did goddess Hylia bestow on you for you to get any suitors at all?!”</p><p>“And I say the same for you! What a <em> gentleman </em> you are! Degrading me left and right and then getting upset with <em> me </em>for getting offended because of them!”</p><p> </p><p>The Zora growls and spins on his heel, heading back the way they came. “The only reason I’m still out here with you is because of the arrangement.”</p><p>“Likewise.” Link hisses after him. “I promise you, Prince Sidon, that after only one evening of knowing you, I have concluded that if it were up to me, I would <em> never </em> willingly marry you!”</p><p> </p><p>The Zora Prince looks at him from over the hedges. <em> “Likewise!” </em>He mocks, before walking faster back to the castle.</p><p> </p><p>Link groans and frustratedly kicks at a rock on the ground, before going the opposite way Prince Sidon had gone. He stomps down the walkway clenching and unclenching his fists, and counts his breaths as calmly as he could, which frankly, wasn’t very calm at all.</p><p>He can't believe he had thought the man was <em>attractive.</em></p><p>As soon as he exits the hedges, the Zora appears from where they had gone in. The man scowls at him before going up the stairs and through the set of doors there, and the Hylian goes through the other double doors directly in front of him.</p><p> </p><p>The two Princes diverge paths, pointedly going the other way if they so much as saw each other. Link grabs two drinks from a server, plants himself by Zelda’s side, and refuses to tell her how his ‘walk’ had gone.</p><p>The alcohol stings as it goes down his throat, but it was a welcome distraction from… well, <em> everything. </em></p><p> </p><p>Dear goddess.</p><p> </p><p>This is going to be a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23564155/chapters/56532136">think i'm addicted to your light</a>, my other sidlink fic, is my main focus right now. because of that, this fic will update sporadically until i am done with tiatyl. thanks for understanding!</p><p>if you want, follow me on <a href="https://dreamingoverthehorizonn.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! also, i made a <a href="https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6IXuPuf8v2PlppQY3UrArl?si=9ZQcW6bISTKCAeCq9ir5aQ">playlist for this fic</a>! listen to it if you want :)</p><p>in case you missed it, please <a href="https://dreamingoverthehorizonn.tumblr.com/post/623099867808530433/hi-this-is-an-issue">read this entire post</a>. thank you!</p><p>thank you to everyone who leaves comments and kudos!! you're all the best &lt;3333</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>